


au meme fills

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fanfic basate sui prompt di <a href="http://omgrobsblog.tumblr.com/post/139117870606/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short/">questo</a> au meme su tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sitting on the same park bench au (akashi/kuroko)

Kuroko è abituato a non essere mai visto da nessuno, per questo non è particolarmente sorpreso quando un ragazzo si siede sulla panchina che ha occupato nel piccolo parco vicino alla sua università. Sa chi è, dopotutto è quasi impossibile non conoscere almeno per sentito dire Akashi Seijuurou, ma non si sente intimidito dalla sua presenza; non l'ha notato, non ha dubbi, perché dovrebbe sentirsi nervoso di averlo accanto sulla sua solita panchina? Ha un certo... _interesse_ nei suoi confronti, sì, ma non ha intenzione di comportarsi come un adolescente alla prima cotta in un momento simile. Continuerà in silenzio a leggere la sua light novel e quando l'avrà conclusa se ne andrà senza dire nulla, come ogni volta che qualcuno che non conosce non lo nota.

“Sono curioso, cosa leggi di tanto interessante da farti rimanere qui ore e ore? Sembri sempre molto preso,” chiede il ragazzo, e Kuroko sobbalza; non è una cosa che fa abitualmente, ma non lo è neanche avere una persona che comincia un dialogo con lui senza essere stata prima terrorizzata dalla sua comparsa _improvvisa_. Si riprende in fretta dalla sorpresa, però, e mostra il titolo del suo libro all'altro.

“Letture leggere, per passare il tempo,” risponde, senza particolari inflessioni nella voce, e non è sorpreso quando Akashi ridacchia per il disegno sulla copertina, e non ne è neanche imbarazzato; è una reazione che è abituato a vedere in questo tipo di situazioni.

“Un mio compagno di corso stava leggendo proprio questo libro, qualche giorno fa,” ribatte Akashi, sorridendo senza ridicolizzarlo come in genere capita, e questa sì che è una sorpresa. “Non penso che sia il mio genere, ma tutto sommato non ho abbastanza tempo libero per dedicarmi a questo tipo di cose,” aggiunge un attimo più tardi, indicando con il capo l'uomo in abito che lo sta aspettando all'ingresso del parco; il suo autista, se Kuroko non ricorda male.

“Ho qualche titolo da consigliare, se Akashi-san è interessato a provare,” offre, senza aspettarsi niente, ed è ancora una volta piacevolmente sorpreso quando l'altro ragazzo accenna un altro sorriso e annuisce.

“Sono interessato,” dice semplicemente, alzandosi dalla panchina e sistemando la cinghia della sua tracolla sulla spalla. “Questo sabato alle sei al cafè accanto alla facoltà di economia?” continua, e Kuroko sgrana appena gli occhi alla proposta inaspettata, e annuisce.

Lo guarda poi allontanarsi per raggiungere il suo autista, e rimane a fissare il vuoto per qualche attimo quando l'altro ragazzo scompare dalla sua vista. Ha davvero appena accettato l'invito a quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un appuntamento con Akashi Seijuurou?

 _Che strana giornata_ , pensa, prima di tornare a leggere e ignorare come d'abitudine la persona che senza notarlo ha preso il posto liberato dell'altro ragazzo. _Che strana giornata_.


	2. meeting on a train ride au (miyuki/fem!haruichi)

Se c'è una cosa che odia del vivere fuori dal campus, è il dover prendere il treno ogni volta che ha lezione, perché a quanto pare la sua tratta è una delle più popolate da pervertiti che non fanno altro che molestare ragazzi e ragazze tra una fermata e l'altra; ora, Haru sa di essere perfettamente in grado di difendersi dalla maggior parte delle persone che potenzialmente potrebbero infastidirla, ma sa anche di non poter fare molto quando non ha spazio d'azione perché è schiacciata da ogni lato da altri passeggeri. Per questo l'unica cosa che può fare quando sente una mano posarsi sul suo sedere è stringere i denti e voltarsi verso la persona al suo fianco per incenerirla con lo sguardo, ricevendo un sorriso placido in risposta dall'uomo di mezza età che sta continuando a palparla senza vergogna.

“Ehi, tesoro!” sente dire dal ragazzo che è appena salito sul treno e l'ha affiancata con un'espressione affettuosa sul viso, e Haru lo guarda confusa e sospettosa per un attimo prima di afferrare la situazione e sorridergli con dolcezza; sembra uno studente come lei, o almeno un suo coetaneo, e nonostante non sia il tipo di persona che dà fiducia a completi sconosciuti non sembra che il nuovo arrivato voglia approfittare a sua volta della situazione.

“Ehi,” risponde, lasciandosi stringere al suo petto quando il ragazzo le circonda le spalle con un braccio, con familiarità, come se si conoscessero davvero. “Non pensavo di incontrarti qui, non dovevamo vederci stasera?” gli chiede, per stare al gioco, digrignando ancora una volta i denti nel sentire la mano sul suo sedere muoversi di qualche centimetro; è sollevata di aver scelto di indossare un paio di jeans invece di una gonna, prima di uscire di casa, perché non ha dubbi sul fatto che questo maniaco avrebbe provato a toccarla anche sotto i vestiti se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Il ragazzo assottiglia lo sguardo nel notare il suo nuovo disagio, prima di lasciar andare le sue spalle e passarle il braccio intorno alla vita, chinandosi a baciarle i capelli e approfittandone per stringersela ancora di più addosso; la mano che la sta palpando si ferma prima di allontanarsi di colpo, e Haru posa la fronte contro il petto del suo salvatore senza pensarci, quando sente passi veloci alle sue spalle che confermano la fuga dell'uomo. Arrossisce di colpo quando se ne accorge, e fa subito un passo indietro.

“Uh,” è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire, il volto in fiamme, e l'altro sghignazza per un attimo prima di rilassare la sua espressione in un sorriso che la fa arrossire ancora di più: ora che ha la possibilità di guardarlo per davvero, si rende conto che questo ragazzo è probabilmente il più attraente che abbia mai visto, e Haru non sa come comportarsi.

“Ho visto la tua espressione quando il treno si è fermato alla mia stazione, se ti stai chiedendo perché sono intervenuto,” commenta, approfittando dello spazio che si è liberato dietro di sé per appoggiarsi alla parete, mettendo un po' più distanza tra loro per non farla sentire a disagio, e Haru sorride al suo gesto. “Sembravi pronta ad ammazzare qualcuno a mani nude, e quel tizio aveva la faccia da porco che si approfitta degli studenti su treni affollati,” continua, arricciando il naso in un'espressione schifata, e la ragazza sbuffa una risata perché è una delle cose più adorabili che ha visto in tutta la giornata.

“Grazie per avermi salvata dal maniaco di turno,” ribatte, e adesso è lei a sghignazzare nel vedere le orecchie del ragazzo colorarsi di rosso: _adorabile_. “Che ne dici se ti offro qualcosa alla caffetteria del campus per mostrarti la mia gratitudine?” aggiunge, e l'altro torna a sorridere mentre annuisce.

“Miyuki Kazuya,” si presenta, e l'altra riflette la sua espressione.

“Kominato Haru, è un piacere conoscerti.”


	3. soulmates au (oikawa/fem!suga)

Tooru è incredibilmente irritato dalla sua nuova apparente ossessione per il setter del terzo anno della Karasuno, più per il fatto che non ha quasi nulla a che fare con la pallavolo che per altro; l'ha impressionato durante la prima partita in cui hanno giocato uno contro l'altra, con il carisma semplice e spontaneo con cui ha tirato su con facilità il morale dei suoi compagni di squadra e il modo in cui ha spronato e messo a suo agio Tobio con una manciata di parole, ma c'è qualcos'altro che lo attrae nella ragazza, qualcosa che non riesce a identificare, e lo infastidisce a morte.

Hajime l'ha minacciato più di una volta di evirarlo se si fosse lamentato ancora con lui del suo problema, e solo la consapevolezza che il suo migliore amico non gli farebbe mai una cosa del genere gli ha permesso di continuare a parlarne; quello, e il fatto che ha il suo nome marchiato suo polso, la prova palpabile e definitiva che il suo asso non gli causerebbe mai danni permanenti senza soffrirne a sua volta.

È senza dubbio fortunato ad averlo come soulmate, anche se preferirebbe che avesse un po' più di compassione per lui.

 

Kou accarezza distratta il nome di Daichi, marchiato sul suo polso, mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra della sua classe e ascolta con un orecchio solo il suo professore di storia blaterare sull'argomento che stanno ripassando per l'ennesima volta in vista degli esami finali; è una cosa che di recente si è scoperta fare sempre piu di frequente, quando i suoi pensieri si spostano su una certa persona.

Onestamente è stancante avere così spesso la mente invasa da Oikawa Tooru, e non le piace molto perdersi in riflessioni sul ragazzo, tanto più che non sono incentrate sulla pallavolo né su cose davvero rilevanti per la sua squadra; ha provato ad analizzare la situazione da ogni prospettiva, senza riuscire a raggiungere una conclusione soddisfacente, ed è a dir poco frustrante.

Sa che Daichi si è accorto che qualcosa la turba, e che è preoccupato per lei, ma si sentirebbe stupida a parlargliene perché hanno cose più importanti su cui focalizzarsi, dallo studio al loro club, e tediarlo con la sua apparente nuova ossessione non farebbe altro che distrarlo; e che amica e vicecapitano sarebbe se lo facesse? Ha già sprecato troppo del suo tempo all'inizio dell'anno, quando è andata nel panico per la comparsa di un nuovo nome sul suo polso, quello di Tobio, perché avere due marchi nella stessa zona del corpo è una cosa piuttosto rara e non aveva saputo come reagire alla scoperta di essere l'eccezione alla regola.

Sorride al ricordo dell'espressione sul volto del suo secondo soulmate quando l'aveva avvicinato il giorno successivo alla comparsa del marchio per scusarsi per la sua reazione esagerata e fuori luogo, nonostante fosse ancora scossa; era un mix di imbarazzo e sorpresa, l'aveva evidentemente colto alla sprovvista, e quando alla fine era scesa a patti con la situazione non aveva esitato a prenderlo in giro con affetto per questo motivo. Lo fa ancora, quando lo vede giù di morale o stressato per qualche motivo, e il rossore che colora le sue guance è sempre adorabile.

La campanella che annuncia l'ora di pranzo suona pochi minuti dopo la nuova piega dei suoi pensieri, e Daichi si sposta come al solito per sedersi davanti al suo banco e coinvolgerla in una conversazione per passare il tempo; Asahi li raggiungerà tra poco, come ogni giorno.

 

È un tocco casuale, prima dell'inizio della seconda partita ufficiale della sua squadra contro la Karasuno, che gli rivela il vero motivo della sua strana attrazione verso la ragazza con due nomi sul polso destro che ha invaso i suoi pensieri negli ultimi mesi; ha sentito un bruciore stranamente familiare quando le loro braccia si sono sfiorate per sbaglio, e gli occhi sgranati della sua attuale avversaria gli dicono con sicurezza che il suo non è l'unico nuovo marchio indelebile che si è formato al contatto.

 

È a dir poco inaspettato aver trovato proprio quel tipo di soulmate nell'altro setter, ma perlomeno adesso conosce il motivo per cui non è riuscita per mesi a smettere di pensare al ragazzo; è terrificante sapere di aver trovato ad appena diciotto anni la persona di cui si innamorerà e con cui condividerà il resto della sua vita.

Non riesce a smettere di fissarlo, anche se sa di avere un'espressione sconvolta e quasi sicuramente stupida sul viso, e sente con chiarezza gli occhi di Daichi e Tobio puntati su di sé; sono scioccati tanto quanto lei, tanto quanto probabilmente è anche Oikawa, e solo il pizzicore del marchio del suo soulmate più giovane la risveglia dalla trance in cui è caduta.

"Credo che dovremo parlare, alla fine della partita," dice con un tono tremulo che non fa nulla per camuffare il suo nervosismo, e il ragazzo annuisce piano qualche attimo più tardi.

"Credo anche io," risponde, ed è confortante sentire che anche la sua voce sta tremando un poco, abbastanza confortante da spingerla a rilassarsi e piegare le labbra all'insù.

 

Davanti al suo sorriso ampio e sollevato, Tooru non può fare a meno di pensare che sia stato davvero fortunato ad essere stato destinato per qualche motivo proprio a questa ragazza.


End file.
